The Giruru Platoon
by Meiruru
Summary: After the higher ups decide Keroro is no longer a decent leader they change over to the new leaders Kururu and Giroro, but little known to everyone Kururu has dark plans up his sleeve which the others don't agree to... Will contain violence


Cicadas chirped outside the Hinata household that night, inside however it was quiet, too quiet. Down stairs in Keroro's room he sat, patiently in front of the television. Giroro sat in the corner polishing his gun and mumbling quietly to himself about how they should be getting on with the invasion. Kururu sat up on a comfy armchair looking through some book for idea's for one of his new inventions. Tamama was happily chowing down on a large slice of cake and drinking warm milk.

Soon the silence was interrupted, Keroro stood up and addressed them all, "Now that all the members of the Kero Platoon are present I would like to announce that we have a letter!" Keroro had no idea what was in the letter, and nobody seemed to notice that they weren't all there and that one was missing, Dororo. Keroro opened the letter, he cleared his throat, "Hello members of the Kero platoon, I haven't seemed to have received any good news on the invasion or any sign of invasion. Because of this I have reason to re-assign to leader of the Kero platoon, which should be renamed accordingly." Giroro looked up from his gun, was he joking. Tamama looked up, she didn't want Keroro to get upset. Kururu quietly laughed to himself, he couldn't care less.

"I-is this r-real?" Keroro questioned re-reading the end, "the new leader should actually be two that way I can be sure that the invasion goes along to plan. The two new leaders shall be Giroro and Kururu."

Giroro stood up and walked over to Keroro, he swiped the letter and looked over it again. "So Kururu any ideas?"

Kururu walked over smiling, "Ku ku ku ku kuuu," he read the paper himself, "ku ku ku things will definitely change around here, most likely for the better."

Keroro was upset he sat in the corner and cried, Tamama, worried about him, ran over and patted him on the back, "Gunsou-san, it will be alright."

Kururu stood up, "Tamama," he said, "comforting him will only make him weak and make things worse."

Giroro nodded, "At least everybody knows the change so there won't be any problems."

Tamama looked back at them then back at Keroro, he sighed standing up. He was upset but knew that he had to do this, "I'm sorry Gunsou-san," he said running back to Giroro and Kururu, "you are still part of the platoon, at least we are still together!"

"Tamama," Keroro looked at the 'fridge' with teary eyes, "you are so naive."

Kururu, Giroro and Tamama walked down a long pathway. They ended up at Kururu's base , Kururu opened the door and walked in. He walked straight to the front and sat down in his chair, Giroro followed him up and Tamama stood several meters back from the chair saluting them.

"Kururu, Giroro," he said in his childish voice, "what will be your first action as platoon leader?"

"Ku ku ku, "Kururu turned to look at Tamama, "I wish for you to show your loyalty to us."

Tamama was confused but nodded in agreement anyway, "I will show my loyalty to you!"

Kururu smiled signalling to Giroro to pass him a gun, Giroro walked over to a rack and brought a gun over to the new co-leader. Kururu then tossed to gun over to the confused Tamama. Tamama stumbled with the gun but soon grasped it tightly.

"What's this for Kururu?" He asked turning it towards himself.

"Ku ku ku ku ku," Kururu grinned, "show your loyalty to us by killing Keroro."

"Kururu!?" Giroro stepped back in horror, "are you seriously going to kill Keroro!?"  
"But I can't kill Gunsou-san," he paused throwing the gun at Kururu, "I promised him it will be alright!"

Kururu was mad, not only was Tamama not obeying him, he threw a gun at him, he turned around and pressed some buttons on his computer. He laughed once again, Giroro was now becoming weary of Kururu and wondering if it was in his best mind to not let Kururu get away with that and anything else he had up his sleeve.

Kururu looked down at the keypad, "I press," he pressed a big red button and a shaft opened up in front of Tamama. The shaft was lined with sharp metal spikes, the shaft seemed to go on forever and a dark aura about it. Tamama still shaking from the sudden appearance of the shaft looked up at Kururu with teary eyes.

Giroro held back his anger, whatever Kururu had planned was probably for the better of both Tamama and the invasion, and what was he to question a superior officers plans?

"Ku ku ku ku," Kururu laughed, "since you insist of not agreeing with me you must be punished accordingly." He sat back. Tamama looked up at him scared for his life.

"So then Giroro," he pointed at Tamama, "show me _your _loyalty by pushing Tamama down this here shaft of no return ku ku ku ku ku."

Giroro couldn't believe what Kururu was saying, but he had to obey.

Reluctantly he walked around to the back of Tamama, hesitantly he moved his arms and placed them on Tamama's back, he shuddered. Tamama turned around and looked back at him, "Giroro-senpai?"

Giroro clenched his teeth, he moved forward pushing Tamama, closer and closer to the shaft.

"GIRORO-SENPAI!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!" Tamama screamed as his right foot came over the shaft. Giroro concentrated on ignoring his comrades screams, he pushed Tamama closer and closer to the edge. Eventually he fell in, but before he landed on any spikes he grabbed onto the edge with his hands.

"Please Giroro-senpai!" He shouted through flowing tears, "SPARE MY LIFE PLEASE GIRORO-SENPAI!!!"

Giroro smiled, he had blocked the fact that Tamama was a friend so far out of his mind that he was almost laughing. He got his foot ready and stamped down and Tamama's hand.

"When I let go you fall," he smiled, "got anything to say traitor?!"

"G-giroro-se-senpai," Tamama said quietly, "I'm sorry, please apologise to Gunsou-san."

Giroro smiled again removing his feet from above Tamama's hands, Tamama fell down the shaft crying and praying that he would not die.

"Ku ku ku," Kururu said clapping slowly, "now was that fun?"

Giroro glared at him then picked his gun up from where Tamama was standing just a minute ago, he picked it up. "Tamama," he looked down the shaft, "it was, fun."

Kururu came up to Giroro and gave him a pat on the back, "That shaft leads down to a new improved jail cell that even Dororo couldn't get out of ku ku ku," Kururu smiled, "you wouldn't even _want _to imagine what I have set up down there ku ku kuu."

Giroro looked at him then realised what he had just said, he stood in front of Kururu with a serious look on his face. "Dororo," he said, "he doesn't know that we are the new leaders of the Kero platoon."

"I think you mean the Giruru platoon," he smiled, "since Keroro is no longer our leader I thought I'd take the liberty to rename ourselves, I do hope you don't mind ku ku ku."

Giroro smiled, "Pretty catchy," he straightened up and glared at Kururu seriously, "but we do have some problems."

Kururu laughed, "Like what?"

Giroro sat down, "1. We have to tell Dororo we are the new leaders, hopefully he will accept."

"Ku ku ku, he will have to," Kururu said, "next."

Giro stumbled to get his words together, Kururu was so upfront and easy going with everything, "2. We need to tell them the new platoon name and Keroro won't respond kindly to that."

"In answer to your question," Kururu gave and evil smiled, "if he disagrees he will get an even worse fate from Tamama, and yes that does exist ku ku ku."

Giroro nodded, "3. How will we explain what we did to Tamama?"

Kururu turned away, "Easy, we will say that he has been permanently suspended."

Giroro stepped back, he couldn't believe the words that had just come from Kururu's mouth, "PERMAENTLY?!" Giroro was not happy any more, "you can't just suspend Tamama for no reason!"

Kururu turned back to Giroro, "Don't you remember? You yourself called him a traitor, that means that we agreed to suspend him trial or not."

Giroro reluctantly nodded and agreed, he looked down at the floor where the shaft had appeared, for some reason he couldn't get the image of Tamama screaming, begging and crying for Giroro to spare his life, and then his crying as he fell down.

Giroro shook his head and headed for the door, he didn't even turn his head to say goodbye to Kururu he needed to process this night. "I'm going to go to bed now."

"Fine," Kururu said walking over to his keyboard and typing in a few things, "I'm going to be up all night with leader stuff so you will have to tell Keroro and Dororo about the changes tomorrow."

"Alright," and with that Giroro walked out of the room and down towards his tent.

Tamama opened his eyes, he blinked several times then decided to stand up. He first tried moving his hands, they didn't move either. A light suddenly beamed down onto his eyes. He turned his head as much as he could, he was in a white room and when he looked to the side of him he saw a small contraption with wires coming out of it. He followed the path of the wires, as he followed them his eyes widened. The wires were linking into his head! He squirmed trying to get out of the cuffs that confined him to the table.

"Ku ku ku," a shadowed figure came up and put a head restrain on Tamama's head, "we can't have you getting up in the middle of this can we?"

"Ku-kururu what are you going to do to me!?" Tamama screamed looking up at Kururu.

Kururu pulled out a needle from the back of his lab coat, "Just some, how shall I put this _tests_ to further out cause."

The next day early in the morning Giroro walked down the stairs to Keroro's room, he knew Keroro would be mad about the name changes but he had to tell him. But what about Tamama?

_He got what he deserved, I only wish I could've seen him fall._ Giroro thought to himself as he opened Keroro's door.

Inside Keroro was sitting in the corner setting up some Gunpla, he was upset that he was no longer the leader, thus he took his mind of it by setting up some Gunpla.

Giroro walked in and shut the door behind him, "Keroro," he said.

Keroro turned his sad head towards Giroro, "Yes Giroro?"

"There have been some changes," Giroro said sternly, "our platoon is now called the Giruru platoon."

"WHAT!?" Keroro jumped up and ran up to Giroro, "YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE THE NAME WILLY NILLY!?"

Giroro, completely ignoring Keroro continued, "We have also suspended Tamama permanently."

"Per-?" Keroro looked at him, "why?"

Giroro turned his head, "He was just a lousy traitor," he walked over to the door to their base, "oh yes and when you see Dororo we expect the two of you to come and join Kururu and I for a meeting."

Keroro left his arm in front of him, completely shocked about what had just transpired.

Keroro knew Dororo wouldn't mind the change, but there was something suspicious about it all. He quickly jumped up and decided to go look for Dororo. He ran out of the house and ran to the local park.

"Dororo!" He called out, "Dororo, please respond!"

There was a rustle in the trees and Dororo popped out and looked down at Keroro, "Keroro-kun?"

"Dororo," Keroro wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I'm so glad I found you."

Dororo jumped down from the tree and looked at Keroro, "Why? What's happened?"

The wind blew and Keroro began to tear up, "I'm not the leader any more!"

Dororo stayed calm and crossed his arms, "Why? What did you do this time?"

"WHAT!?" Keroro jumped, "don't just assume that I did something wrong! No simply put the higher ups want more action with the invasion so they have put Giroro and Kururu in charge."

"I see," Dororo said, he didn't really seem bothered by it all, "well if those are the orders I have no reason to complain do I?"

"Gero?" Keroro was shocked, "BUT NO SOMETHING SEEMS FISHY ABOUT IT!"

"Like what?" Dororo asked.

"They permanently suspended Tamama," he looked at the ground, "and they said he was a traitor."

"Well I can't exactly argue with their decision," he paused, "they are not only my superiors but they are the new leaders."

"Do-Dororo," Keroro looked at him, "how can you just accept this?"

"As I said before, I need not repeat my self Keroro," Dororo began to walk back to the Hinata house hold, "I think I'll go ask what new changes will be made."

As Dororo made his way to the Hinata house hold he thought about what Keroro had said, he also began to wonder why Kururu and Giroro had any reason to label Tamama as a traitor. Oh well. What ever it was he at least trusted Giroro to make the right decision.

He walked down the ladder and made his way down the Kururu's base. He opened the door to see only Kururu there.

"Ku ku ku glad you could join us at last," Kururu said turning around on his chair.

"_Us_ you say?" Dororo paused, "but it's only you here Kururu!"

"Yes that is true Dororo," he stood up, "I've sent Giroro out on some special leader only business that I couldn't handle at this moment in time."

Dororo nodded, he wasn't going to argue with Kururu, but he was going to ask about Tamama.

"Kururu," he paused, "why was Tamama suspended?"

"Do you question my judgement?" Kururu asked.

"N-no of course not but I was just-"

"But nothing," Kururu walked to the door, "either way I do believe it is time for you to show your loyalty to the Giruru platoon."

Dororo understood that the Giruru platoon was the new name and he could understand the concept showing loyalty to your superiors but he was interested to know what this included.

"Ku ku ku," Kururu laughed, "prove your loyalty to me by containing our largest threat."

"Our largest threat?" Dororo went through all the possibilities. Could he mean Keroro's Gunpla? Or did he actually mean Keroro!"

"Natsumi Hinata ," Kururu said, "I am not asking for you to hurt or kill her just contain her in a cell, box or cage. It isn't that hard is it?"

Dororo shook his head, he really didn't mind doing this, his main worry was what Giroro was going to do to him when he found out what he had done. And that thought scared him more then the dark secrets behind the Giruru platoon.

Dororo stepped out of the room, "What have I agreed to do?" He asked himself. He walked along the long corridor as he saw Giroro headed back to base.

"Oh Giroro," Dororo stopped, so did Giroro, "how did you go on your leader mission?"

Giroro smirked, "Well."

"Have you seen Keroro anywhere?" Dororo asked while it was on his mind.

"Ke-," Giroro paused, he continued moving down the corridor without and answer.

Dororo walked up to Natsumi's room, he was going to do this quickly. That way Natsumi wouldn't have time to react and he wouldn't be able to hate himself. He prepared a smoke bomb, and carefully closing his eyes he threw it in, he heard it sizzle then smelt the smoke around Natsumi's room. Soon after followed a large bang when Natsumi fell to the ground unconscious.

Dororo walked in and tied her hand behind he back and her feet together, why was he doing this? He grabbed Natsumi gently by the shoulders and began to drag her down, he took her down the stairs and into Kururu's base.

Kururu sat on his chair amused, "Thank you Dororo," he said.

Giroro turned around, then he saw Natsumi, "NATSUMI!" He ran over to Natsumi, "Dororo what did you do to her!"

Dororo sighed, "I did merely what I was ordered to do," he looked at Giroro, "sorry."

"No need to apologise," Kururu laughed, "you were obeying orders, you should be rewarded."

"Why you!" Giroro tried to hold back his anger but he couldn't, his poor Natsumi, "Kururu!"

"Yes?" Kururu responded in his smart ass attitude


End file.
